


Yasuo Goes To McDonalds

by seraphfall



Category: League of Legends
Genre: its a shitpost sorry but i got a skin for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphfall/pseuds/seraphfall
Summary: Yasuo goes to McDonalds to get a McFlurry and meets an unexpected face.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Yasuo Goes To McDonalds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindredlovemail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindredlovemail/gifts).



It was a cool grey morning, which was how Yasuo preferred them. He was listening to his favourite song, ‘Headstrong’ by Trapt on his MP3 Player when he entered the local McDonalds. He paused it just as it was about to switch to a Three Days Grace song and walked up to the frontline.

Yone was there behind the counter.

His brother. In the flesh. _Will he ever forgive me for throwing him into a meat grinder?_ ' Yasuo thinks bitterly. He swallows thickly, ‘I’d like a McFlurry.’

Yone shakes his head. ‘Sorry, the ice cream machine broke.’

Yasuo is livid and stalks away to a seat in the far corner of the McDonalds. Annie comes in and walks to the counter. She asks, ‘Can I have a McFlurry?’

‘Sure.’ Yone nods his head. ‘What flavour?’

Yasuo is so mad he puts his music back on. A single tear rolls down from one of his eyes and lands on the table as ‘Animal I Have Become’ by Three Days Grace blares in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
